In the automotive field, the comfort of the passengers of a motor vehicle is a major concern, this concern manifesting itself in a fight against noise, particularly the operating noise of the various parts that make up a motor vehicle. The braking device, particularly the brakes, disk brakes and/or drum brakes, positioned at the wheels are sources of noise. Because of their arrangement and the way in which they are stressed, they are very sensitive to motor vehicle vibration. The brakes are liable to start to vibrate and to generate rather a loud noise, and because of the frequency of braking actions this carries the risk of becoming a major annoyance.
Document FR 0 202 442 discloses an anti-vibration device comprising a mass slideably mounted along a screw screwed into the structure liable to vibrate and a spring mounted to provide reaction between one end of the screw and the mass and exerting a determined force on the mass so as to press the mass against the structure. As a result, when the mass starts to move, it rubs against the surface of the structure and deadens the vibrations. The mass is mounted with clearance around the screw. This device is satisfactory although its effectiveness could usefully be improved.